


When a Heart Breaks

by DriftStuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftStuck/pseuds/DriftStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When your heart breaks, it can grow back crooked. It grows back twisted and gnarled and hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Heart Breaks

_"When your heart breaks, it can grow back crooked. It grows back twisted and gnarled and hard."_

 

Your name is Damara Megido, and you came across a sight that you wish you never saw. Your matesprit Rufioh Nitram is locked lips with that Horuss Zahhak guy. You were looking through the wood you when he flew. You always enjoyed that... But now maroon tears were falling from your eyes as you watched this. "Rufioh..." you whispered before running off. He seemed to have heard you and he called out after you. You ran as far and fast as your feel can take you.

 

Even though you were deep in the woods near your hive, Rufioh still managed to get to you just as fast as you ran. "Damara, I'm sorry..." he starts. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this, doll. You know I care." "(If you care, then why did you KISS him?!)" you say in your Eastern Beforus language. "Look, I know you're upset..." "(Upset is the LEAST I am!!)" "Please. I--" "(NO! NO! It's OVER!!!)" you shout as you shove Rufioh away. As you are about to get into your hive, you turn to him and say "(If you EVER come near me again. You WILL pay.)"

 

You slam the door behind you before collapsing on the floor, sobbing. You could hear him leaving. Probably to go back to Horuss. You two were no longer matesprits. You two would never be friends, more than likely. This was too much to even THINK of being near him again. But your promise still stood. If he was to ever come near you, you truly would make him pay. He should stay by his blueblood.


End file.
